Never Leave Again
by TrainerMysteriousAngel
Summary: Li has returned to Hong Kong and Sakura has went after him. Mike has his eyes set on Sakura and is determined to get her. Li has to fight for Sakuru but something evil is surrounding her. Will Li make it in tiime to save her? This is my first Card Cap
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Hi

Author's Note: Hi! This is my first card captor fan fic so I don't know if everything is right. I hope you like it! I don't own any of the characters. I only own Mike and Mandy. You'll find out who they are pretty soon. Remember to read and review. Don't worry. This will be the only chapter with a chat in it.

Never leave again

Chapter one

Sakura Avalon was now 16 years old. Sakura was in her room. Thinking about Li. Li had gone back to Hong Kong right after all of the cards were captured. He and Sakura have been e mailing each other but suddenly Li stopped sending e-mail back.

"Oh Li, where are you. I miss you." She said as she lay on her bed. 

Pretty soon she fell asleep.

__

"Sakura, Sakura! Wake up…" Li said. "Li! I miss you so much! You promised that you would come back! When are you going to do that?" Sakura said as she was running to Li. Then she couldn't move. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Li and Melin kissed. "Sakura Avalon, give up! I will never come back!" Li yelled.

Hong Kong

Actually, Li had tried to go back to Japan. He and Melin had just been annoced to be married. Li tried to send e-mails to Sakura asking for help but Melin had cut off his connection everytime. So then Li thought that he should call Sakura instead.

"Hello Mr. Avalon. This is Li. Is Sakura there?" Li asked

"Hello Li long time no talk. I'm sorry but Sakura isn't here. She went on vacation to Hong Kong." Mr. Avalon replied through the phone.

"Ok, thank you very much." Li said as he hung up the phone.

Sakura was here in Hong Kong. He never knew_. _So then he decided that Hong Kong was too big. He would never find Sakura. He decided to go on chat to cool his brain.

_______________________________________________________________________

Card Captors Chat

Card_Master entered

Card_Master: Hello everyone

Cam_Gal: Li!!!!

Card_Master: oh no…Madison

Cute_Guy: Yo Li

Card_Master: Hello Errol.

Clow_Gardian: Li! Where have you been? I never had the chance to beat you up

Card_Master: I never knew stuffed animals surfed the web :P

Card_Master: Yea!!! I'm host!

Big_Brother entered.

Big_Brother: Hi everyone…HEY! IT"S THE CHINESE BRAT

Host Card_Master has kicked Big Brother out of Card Captors Chat: Whos the brat :P (Access ban set for 24 hours)

Cam_Gal: Hey! Li why'd you do that? If Sakura finds out that you kicked her brother. Your going to be dead.

Card_Master: Hey about Sakura. Where in Hong Kong did she go?

Cute_Guy: We don't know but she said she was going to look for you.

Card_Master put himself on invisible

Sad_Clow_Mistress entered

Cam_Gal: Hey Sakura

Cute_Guy: Hi Sakura

Clow_ Gardian: YO

Cam_Gal: whats up with the name?

Sad_Clow_Mistress: I can't find Li 

Clow_Gardian: Chinese Brat was here just a minute ago.

Cute_Guy: I know where he is…

Sad_Clow_Mistress chokes Eriol

Sad_Clow_Mstress: Tell ME!!!!!!!!

Cute_Guy: HE.s…on. invisible……stop…..choking…me

Sad_Clow_Mistress: He doesn't want to see me? L L L L L L L L L 

Sad_Clow_Mistress crys

Sad_Clow Mistress left the room

Card_Master has come back

Card_Master: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Why'd she leave? My computer slowed down!! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Card_Master kills his computer.

ERROR: LI'S COMPUTER IS BROKEN SO NOW HE IS BOOTED OUT OF THE ROOM.

Card_Master leaves.

Cam_Gal: Ha

Cute_Guy falls down laughing.

Clow_Gardain: You deserved it brat.

After that Li tried to use his power to sense Sakura's powers. In stead he sensed something else but he didn't know so he ran to the park. There he saw…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry that's a bit slow. There won't be any more chats though. Unless you want there to be. So please review. ^^

Li: AHHHHHH STUPID COMPUTER!!!!

Sakura: Li would never do that. Woud you Li?

Li: maybe

Sakura kills Li

Madison: Hey keep going! I'm getting this on film.

Author: -_-0 Chapter 2 is coming very fast. 


	2. Never Leave again 2

Authors Note: I'm back

Authors Note: I'm back! I got chapter two done! I hope the first chapter of never leave again was good because here is the second! I don't own any of the characters. I only own Mike and Mandy.

Never Leave Again

Chapter 2

Li ran to the park not aware of what was there. All he cared about was Sakura. When he got there he didn't see Sakura. Instead he saw a boy. That boy was Mike. Mike had liked Sakura the first time he laid his dirty eyes on her. Some how whenever Li and Sakura was talking Mike seemed to be they're very fast. Now Li knew why that was so. He was 18 and he was tall. Li wonder why he sensed powers coming from Mike and why Mike was there. Li decided to hide and see what was going on.

"I command you! Find her! Then bring her to me! You got that?!" Mike yelled at someone

"Yes." The mysterious person answered, "I'm searching right now."

"OK leave now!" Mike ordered then the person left

After that Mike turned around. He was about to leave when he jerked his head in Li's direction. 

"Hello Li, long time no see." Mike said in an evil voice.

Then Li got up and he was ready to battle. He knew that Mike was after Sakura. Mike was really good at convincing someone to do something bad so he had to do something about it.

"Mike! I know that you're aiming for Sakura but you'll never get her!" Li shouted.

"Li, Li. You never picture me right. You've underestimated me. I am stronger than you think!" Mike said with a smile, "If you want to battle then lets get it on.

Sakura's room in the Hotel.

Sakura was sitting on the bed thinking. She was thinking about what had happened in the chatroom. Had Li really avoided her? She just didn't want to believe it then she felt a surge of power.

"Li!" Sakura suddenly yelled

Then she stood up and ran to the door, but a girl interrupted her. This girl had long silky black hair. She had brown eyes and she was really pretty.

"Hello Sakura…Mike has been looking for you," The girl said with a grin.

"Mandy? Mandy, what are you doing here? Mike? There isn't time to worry about that. I've got to go save Li!" Sakura said trying to get out.

Mandy just stood there blocking her way. Then she smiled.

"Who's Li? Long time no see Sakura. I have come here to take you to Mike. Those are my orders." Mandy said, "And this Li guy. If Mike has found him he is already dead." 

"No! Mandy! This isn't you! What are you talking about? You've changed somehow. Li isn't dead I can sense it. I won't go with you I have to save Li." Sakura yelled.

"Come, come Sakura. I haven't got time for you to resist. Mike is waiting for you right now. Lets go." Mandy said

"NO!"

Then Mandy appeared right in front of Sakura and grabbed her neck. Sakura screamed out in pain. Mandy floated up and brought Sakura with her. They sped away in the direction where Mike and Li were located.

Back in the Park

Li and Mike had been fighting but Li had been losing. His left arm was badly injured.

"Ready to give up Li?" Mike said with a laugh.

"Never!" Li shouted.

Then Mandy and Sakura had arrived.

"Sakura!!!" Li yelled when he saw that Mandy was holding Sakura's throat.

"Master Mike. I have got Sakura." Mandy answered.

"Good. Don't choke her you idiot!" Mike commanded.

Then Mandy floated down and let go of Sakura's throat. Sakura gasped for air and then tried to run to Li. Then Mandy stopped her. She tied Sakura up and took her to a black hole.

"Mike! I'm taking this Sakura to the castle." Mandy said.

"Ok. I have a battle to finish." Mike said, "Put Sakura in the tunnel." 

Then Mandy and Sakura disappeared.

"NO! Mike where have you taken Sakura?!" Li shouted in anger.

"Oh, nothing that concerns you. Well I'd love to stay and chat but I have some business to attend to so ta-ta." Mike said as he disappeared.

Then Li fell to the ground.

"No…not again I can't loose her again!" Li shouted as he punched the ground, "I'll get you Mike!"

In Mike's Castle

"Back so soon?" Mandy said.

"Yes. Where is my darling Sakura?" Mike asked.

"She's in the tunnel. She'll be out new and improved pretty soon."

"Good, when she is done with the tunnel get her dressed up and bring her to me." 

"Yes master." Mandy replied.

Back at Li's House

Li had told Melin everything that happened. Melin didn't really care about Sakura but she cared about Li.

"Grrrr…I'll get that Mike person! Avalon deserved it but he hurt my Li! He won't get away with it." Melin said

"Melin! How could you say that? Sakura needs help and I am going to help her! I only told you because you're the only one who could help." Li said.

"Ok Li, I'll help. Only because you wanted me to." Melin said.

"We have to find out where Mike's castle is." Commanded Li.

"His castle could be anywhere Li…" Melin groaned.

"Exactly. Mandy said something on putting Sakura in a tunnel." Li said.

"Well, when Mike was hear he told me that he loved the water. Maybe his castle is in the middle of the Sea." Melin said.

"Hold on let me use the lasen board." LI said as he chanted the chant. Then the light pointed to a certain spot on the map and Melin marked the spot with an X.

"We better get supplies and then head for the spot. Who knows what Mike will do with Sakura? I'll get the supplies in my room while you find a short route to the castle." Li said as he went into his room.

"Ok Avalon, you're going to have to repay me for this and I know exactly how…" Melin said with a smile.

Then Li came down with his sword and everything. Both of them left and headed for Mike's castle. When they finally got there they saw it was huge.

Inside the Castle, in Mikes room

There was a knock on the door. Then Sakura came in. She was in a beautiful red gown. She came in confused. She had no idea what was going on.

"Ahh…Sakura, dear. How nice of you to come. Sit down." Mike said making a chair appear out of nowhere.

"Mike? What's going on? Why am I here?" Sakura asked still standing.

"Oh dear me, I didn't even explain what was going on. Sakura you are in my castle. You are here because you wanted to be. Li had broke your heart and lied to you so you asked me if you could stay at my place for a while." Mike lied.

"Li…" Sakura said as she was still trying to remember what had happened.

Then Mandy opened the door.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have bad news master." Mandy said.

"Well, what is it?! Spit it out!" Mike said.

"Li and another girl have come here." Mandy said.

"Li? Why would he come here?" Sakura asked.

"I was afraid this would happen Sakura. When I was battling Li trying to protect you he said that he would take your powers forever. I can't let that happen!" Mike lied, "I'll get him! You stay here and I'll take care of him."

Mike and Mandy left the room. Sakura thought. 'How could he? He told me that he loved me. Why, why do you have to do this to me?' After Sakura thought these thoughts darkness surrounded her. The tunnel made it so that when ever she thought of something that made her sad, mad, selfish, angry or violent she grew more evil and evil. Sakura was slowly turning to the dark side. Outside Mike was greeting Li.

"Welcome Li. I see you've brought your friend along. She's mighty cute too but I'm afraid that Sakura is better." Mike said with a smile.

"My name's Melin!"

"Where's Sakura?! What have you done to her?" Li demanded.

"Li, she's fine. She is in my room. She actually wants to be here. She never wants to see you again." Mike said

"Liar! Avalon would never do that!" Melin screamed.

Li was surprised because Melin always acted like she didn't care.

"Oh..I like your spunk little lady. Maybe I should make you my second queen." Mike said with a big grin.

"You wish!" Melin screamed, "I would never like a guy like you."

"No more chit chat! I'm going to find Sakura myself!" Li said.

Then Li ran to the door with Melin close behind.

"I don't think so. A hunk like you will have to get past me first.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hey I hoped you liked it. That was the second part. The third chapter is coming out soon. Will Li and Melin make it to Sakura before it's too late? ^^Remember to review.

Melin: Ha! Like I would ever do that Avalon.

Sakura: I would never believe that.

Li: Hey! Finish it!

Mandy: Hey, it's true. Li is a hunk.

Sakura: Mandy! You know Li is mine!

Author: Calm down everyone. I will finish this soon.


	3. Never Leave Again 3

Authors Note: Hi Peoples

Authors Note: Hi Peoples! Sorry it took so long for me to finish this chapter. I've been to busy. Sorry about the grammer. I only own two characters, Mandy and Mike. The rest of the characters are not mine.

Never Leave Again

Part 3

"Who are you?" Li asked

"Mandy's my name. You must be Li. You're not going to get past me without a fight!" Many said.

"Well, I'm going to get past you!" Meilin screamed as she threw a kick at Mandy

"Ha! Silly little girl. Is that all you've got?" Mandy said as she pushed Meilin back.

Meilin fell back but she stood back up. She was filled with determination to defeat this girl. Even thought she was going to save Sakura she thought that beating Mandy would prove to Li that she was better than Avalon. Meilin then started to fight with Mandy. Mandy blocked every move that Melin made. While they were battling Li slipped into the castle.

"Where's Sakura?" Li said as he looked around the hall.

Then Li found a room that had the biggest door. He went in and saw Mike talking to a girl. Then Mike turned around.

"Welcome Li. What took you so long?" Mike said with a grin.

"Mike! Where's Sakura?!" Li shouted.

"Why, she's right here." Mike said then he tapped the girl's shoulder.

When the girl turned around Li realized that she was Sakura. Sakura's eyes were fully black like darkness had controlled her.

"Sakura?" Li asked her

"Li…how could you! Why did you do this to me. I will kill you!"

"Wha…"Li said as he was cut off by Sakura's punch.

Sakura had just punched Li in the stomach. Li slammed into the wall. He couldn't fight Sakura.

"NO! Sakura! It's me. Don't you remember? I'm Li." Li said trying to get up.

"Yes. I remember. I remembered that you never emailed me. You lied to me. You told me that you loved me then you went with Melin!" Sakura screamed now with tears in her eyes, "Fiery card! Burn Li to crisp!"

"Water Card stop that fire." Li said

The fire disappeared but some of it got passed the water and hit Li in the arm. The water card kept going and hit Sakura.

"AHHH…"Sakura said as she fell to the ground.

"My queen!" Mike yelled as he helped Sakura up, "You dare hurt m queen. You will pay! I may not have Clow cards but I have powers! DARK WATER SPIRIT!"

A black water spirit shot out of Mike's hand and headed straight for Li…

Back to Meilin and Mandy

"Is that all you've got little girlie?" Mandy said.

The battle had been going very bad. Meilin had been trying to punch and kick Mandy but every single time Mandy blocks and hits Meilin back. Meilin tried to get up.

"I won't give up. Mandy, I've heard that you and Sakura used to be friends. What happened?" Meilin.

"Sakura." Mandy said as she clenched her fist, "Her. This is all her fault! I wouldn't be here if it weren't for her. We used to be best friends. She cheered me on and everything. I just couldn't live without her. Then that Madison showed up. Then Sakura stopped talking to me. She spent all her time with Madison! She left me to die!" 

Mandy got up with tears in her eyes. Then she ran and tried to punch Meilin but she tripped. Meilin helped her up, but Mandy pushed her away.

"Mandy, it's ok. I understand how you feel. Stop it. You lose friends in your lifetime. Don't be sad. I'll be your friend if you'd like. You know that you shouldn't be bad. You can accomplish so much more." Meilin said trying to help her up again.

"Really? You believe in me? No one has ever done that in so long. I miss Sakura. I want to go back to the olden days." Mandy said as she fainted.

"You need to rest." Meilin said

Meilin put Mandy down and then ran into the castle. She heard Li's scream in the big room so she ran there.

"Li!!!!" Meilin screamed as she saw Li ram into the door.

Meilin ran over to Li and looked at Mike and Sakura.

"Sakura? Is that you?" Meilin said confused.

Li got up on his feet. He took out his sword and ran to Mike. He was about to slash Mike when Sakura appeared in front of him. Li froze. He couldn't hurt Sakura. Sakura then called out the illusion card. Li was in a dream world. 

Li's Dream

__

Sakura came up to Li and kissed him. "Hi Li" Sakura said with a smile. "Sakura? Where's Mike? Where am I?" Li asked confused. "Silly Li. You're with me in my garden. You defeated Mike. Now I'm all yours Li." Sakura said with a smile, "Meilin promised me that you would be mine." Li was so happy now. He wanted to stay here forever. Then he thought and thought. 'That's impossible. Meilin would never do that. This isn't real' Li said. Then he heard a voice. It was Meilin. "Li! Wake up Li! Hurry, they got away! LI!" 

After that Li awoke. He and Meilin were in the same room but it was empty.

"Where are they?" Li asked weakly.

"I tried to stop them but they disappeared Li. I don't know where they are but I know that you need rest and we have to go help Mandy. Rest for awhile then we'll look for them." Melin said.

"No! I have to go save Sakura" Li said as he tried to get up. Then he fell to the ground 

Then Mandy came into the room

"What happened?" Mandy said

"They got away." Meilin she said quietly.

"I know where they went. I know all of Mike's dirty tricks. After the cutie gets some rest we'll be on our way." Mandy said as she led Meilin and Li into a room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey I hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long. It is sort of short too. Sorry! -_-0

Sakura: What!!! What happens to me?

Li: Noooooooo….I liked that dream

Meilin: Li's mine Avalon

Sakura: Meilin, you wish

Mandy: Calm down people. 

Author: Yea. I'll be done soon.

Kero: HOLD EVERY THING! WHERE AM I?

Author: No idea


	4. Never Leave Again 4

Never Leave Again 4

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter. Now it's finished! I don't own any characters except Mandy and Mike. Hope ya like it!

Never Leave Again

Part 4

"I know Mike, I've been with him a long time. He should be right here," Mandy said pointing at the abandoned warehouse.

"Well if he is we've got to find him!" Meilin said standing up; "No one hurts my Li!"

Meilin and Mandy continued to plan out how to get there and defeat Mike. They never noticed that Li was listening in the corner. They thought that he was still in the bedroom resting. Li had heard everything. He thought and he thought. Pretty soon he decided to talk it over with Meilin and Mandy. He slowly walked into the room.

"Li! You shouldn't be out of bed. You need to rest. Me and Mandy will figure this out." Meilin said rushing over to help Li."

"Yea Li, Meilin is right," Mandy said

"I heard everything…I have a plan. Listen to me now. We can…"

_______________________________________________________________________

Abandoned Warehouse

"Gr.…That stupid girl. I would have won if Mandy hadn't went soft!" Mike yelled as he broke two wooden chairs.

"Don't worry Mike. I'll deal with them. After all Li is my enemy." Sakura said.

"Ok, but if you get hurt get back here" Mike said.

Then Sakura disappeared. She had now turned evil so she had all new powers. Dark Powers. She had new clow cards too, except they weren't really clow cards they were the dark versions of Clow cards. Sakura thought and thought. What would be the perfect bait? 

"Kero…"She said with a smile as she walked back to the hotel that all her stuff was there.

Kero was inside room 1309 playing the video game.

"NO!!!" Kero said as he lost the tenth time. 

Then the doorknob turned and in came Sakura.

"Oh hi Sakura. Did you find…" Kero asked but then stopped. He knew there was something wrong. Sakura looked different and Kero sensed lots of darkness coming from Sakura.

Kero moved back to the wall. Sakura started to walk towards Kero. Kero started to fly up. He tried to escape but…

"Dark frozen ice card! Freeze Kero now!!!!!!!!" Sakura commanded.

After that there was a clunk. Kero fell to the ground frozen. All Sakura did was laugh a horrible laugh

_______________________________________________________________________. 

Inside of the Dark Sakura's mind

__

"No don't do this. Why can't I stop? I don't want to hurt anyone. How could I hurt Kero? What's wrong with me. I can't control my body. Something else is. I need help. Help Li!!!!!!!"

_______________________________________________________________________

Back to Li, Mandy, and Meilin

"No!!!! I can't do that! It's too risky. I can't let anything happen to you." Meilin screamed.

"I agree with Li. There are no other ways for us to do anything. We have to take some risks." Mandy said

"Well if we are going to do this we better get ready. Lets head to the warehouse before any of them leaves."

Ten they all ran to the warehouse. They stopped when they saw something in the air. It was a girl in a dark black cape on a black dragon. When she landed the dragon disappeared and Li, Mandy and Meilin saw that the girl was Sakura.

"Hello. So we meet again. I am here to destroy all of you before you get to Mike. If you don't fight then stuffed animal here will die!" Sakura said holding up the frozen Kero.

"Kero? Sakura we don't want to hurt you. We just want to help you." Mandy said walking towards Sakura.

"LIAR!!!!!! All you people do is lie!" Sakura said, "Dark Lightning!"

Mandy was hit and she fell to the ground in pain. Then Meilin stepped up.

"I'LL FIGHT YOU! NO WEAPONS!" Meilin screamed.

"Ok, little girlie." Sakura said as she threw all her clow cards on the floor.

After they started fighting Li grabbed some cards. He knew that he couldn't use them but Mandy could because she used to be a card captor. Sakura saw Li and kicked him hard.

"How dare you take my clow cards!!!" Sakura yelled as she grabbed all the cards she could get out of Li's hand. 

Then Sakura made all the cards she had disappear and she continued to fight Meilin. She didn't see Li crawl over to Mandy.

"Here…the card…this was all I could get…hurry…" Li said as he fainted.

"Ok" Mandy said.

Mandy got up. Meilin then flew right past Mandy and crashed into a tree.

"I got something for you Sakura." Mandy said

"Man that was a sinch. Now it's my turn to battle you Mandy." Sakura said with a smile.

"Ok, I'm ready!" Mandy said

"Dark sword card come out!" Sakura yelled, "I never made a bargain with you so I can use a weapon."

"Ok if you say it that way than…" Mandy said, "Sleep card! Release and Dispel! Make Sakura asleep now!"

Sakura tried to get away but the card was too fast. Then Sakura fell asleep.

"Hurry up Li! Get up and get finished with Mike!" Meilin said.

Then Li ran into the warehouse.

"Mike come out now! Let's finish our fight now!" Li shouted.

"Yea Li, let's finish it. If I win then I get Sakura forever. If you win Sakura's yours. OK. Let's fight!" Mike said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hope ya liked it! I am making the next chapter fast!!!!!!! ^^Remember to review.

Li: The battle's finally on!

Mandy: Cool! I'm a card captor. Sweeeeeeeeet

Meilin: Not fair! I want to be a card captor.

Sakura: Oh good someone saved me.

Kero: Hey did everyone forget about me?

Author: Next part is coming out soon.


	5. Never Leave Again Finish

Author's Note: I'm sorry about the last chapter

Author's Note: I'm sorry about the last chapter. Its came out a bit late. Well I'm trying to get this finished. This is the last chapter of Never Leave Again. Hope you like it. Even though it is the last chapter please remember to review! Sorry if the grammar is wrong. I'm Chinese so it is hard for me to do past and present tense.

Disclaimer: I don't own MKR So please don't sue me. I only own Mike and Mandy. The other characters are not mine.

Never Leave Again

Epilogue

"Remember our bet. If I win Sakura's mine if you win Sakura is yours. Do you agree?" Mike said.

"No!!!! Sakura isn't a prize." Li said

"Well than Li. If you don't agree to the bet than they will die." Mike said

Mike snapped his fingers and then Meilin, Mandy and Kero showed up in chambers.

"Wait! I agree but if you got them you got Sakura!!!" Li yelled furiously.

"Of course. Sakura is right over there. She's just asleep. She won't wake up till the battle is over. By then one of us will be dead or shall I say YOU will be dead" Mike said with a smile.

"Let us start then. No weapons." Li said putting his sword aside.

"Agreed." Mike answered, "Let's begin."

Mike jumped up by surprise and kicked Li hard in the stomach. Li went flying back into the wall. He tried to get up.

"Is that all you've got?!" Li said throwing a punch at him.

Mike dodged it easily and picked Li up. Mike threw him on the floor hard. Li got up and started to fight again. But Li and Mike didn't notice what was happening in Sakura's mind…

In Sakura's Mind

__

"Li??? What's happening. Don't fight. No… you'll loose Li. You haven't seen Mike's real power. Li I don't want you hurt. I want to wake up! Li I've got to help you!!!!" Sakura said Sobbing. "Too late Sakura, Li's finished!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA" Mike laughed. "NOOOOO LI!!!!"

Back to Li and Mike

It strongly looked like Li was winning.

"Ok Mike, I win. I don't want to kill you. All I want is for Sakura to be safe." Li said.

"Oh no you don't…" Mike said as he got up.

"Darkness Illusion!!!!" Mike screamed.

"Hey no weapons…" Li Said

"Well I don't play by the rules." Mike said with a smile, "Sakura's as good as mine!!! Darkness spread makes you think of only negative things. Hahahahaha"

Inside Li's mind

"Sakura! Where are you?" Li yelled. "Over here Li." Sakura said. Li ran over to the room and saw the Sakura was sitting on the bed talking to Mike. "Sa…sakura?" Li asked. "LI what do you want???? Can't you see Mike and me are trying to talk? Go to Meilin and do whatever you two do! Leave us alone." Sakura said sharply. "What…" Li said breaking apart.

"Li…." Sakura's voice said in Li's head. "Sakura? What? You are in there but how can you talk out here?" Li said confused. "Li, Mike is playing with your mind. You've got to ignore it! Li I believe…AHHHHHHHHHHH" Sakura yelled in pain. "Sakura! I'll save you."

Back in reality

Li had woke up and saw that Mike was standing over Sakura. Mike had apparently thought that he had won.

"Oh Sakura, you're mine!!! Hahahaha" Mike said

"In your dreams!!!!!!!!" Li said standing up.

"What…. that's impossible!!! You should be finished!" Mike said.

"Well the no weapon's rule is gone so…Element Fire!!!! Surround Mike!!" 

The Fire surrounded Mike.

"Ahhhhhh… HOT!" Mike yelled. 

Mike was so worried about the fire he didn't notice that Li had slipped in.

"Ready for the final blow!" Li yelled.

Li ran up to Mike and stuck his sword right into Mike's heart.

"Nooo…I was so close. If I die you'll to..o…." Mike said as he fell down, "Darkness Teardown!!!!!!"

Then the warehouse started to shake. Mandy, Meilin and Kero were all awake but Sakura wasn't.

"You guys go first!" Li screamed at them.

Li ran back and picked Sakura up. The others had already left. Li ran to the door and hands Sakura to Mandy. Before he could leave the warehouse collapsed right on top of him. Sakura then woke up. She had just realized that Li was trapped there because of her. If it wasn't for her Li would have went first.

"Li!!! Nooooo" Sakura yelled crying, "I won't give up!!! Sword card release and dispel!!!!!!" 

The sword appeared in Sakura's hand. Sakura started to slash everything trying to see if Li was there. Mandy and Meilin helped move the rocks. Kero hovered about the rocks to see if there was any movement. Finally Kero spotted something.

"Hey!! A hand! I think that is Li's hand!" Kero told the other people.

"Li!" Sakura said throwing the sword aside and digging him up with her bare hands.

Soon Li was above ground but unconscious. Sakura had been digging so hard that her hands were bleeding. She didn't care though.

"Li…don't die. I still need you." Sakura said holding Li's hand as Mandy, Meilin, Sakura and Li were brought to the Hospital.

A week later

Li had been in coma after that. Sakura's hand healed but her heart was still broken. She sat by Li from that day on worried. 

"Li…" Sakura said softly trying to hold back the tears, "Please wake up. I miss you."

Then Sakura felt Li's hand move. He opened his eyes. The doctor told Sakura to wait outside. When he came outside he said that he had very bad news. Li was awake but he didn't remember anything.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

WOW!!!! I'm finished! I hope you liked it. Sorry for the grammar mistakes. I've decided to write a sequel to this. It'll be called 'Will you remember me?' If you want to find out what happens after Li doesn't remember anything read that when I write it! I'll write it soon!

Kero: Finally I'm in the story.

Meilin: At least Sakura doesn't get Li

Mandy: Meilin everyone knows that Sakura gets Li

Sakura: YEA!!!!

Li kisses Sakura

Touya: HEY STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER OR I'LL REALLY MAKE YOU IN COMA!!

Touya chases Li with a gigantic hammer

Li: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author: The End, remember to read the sequel.


End file.
